Secrets
by ScarlettSlipper
Summary: Secrets run in two families. What would a Little Mermaid do, to unfold a hidden secret buried long ago?
1. Chapter 1

Do not own any of the Disney characters in this story. But do own my characters. Please ask for permission to use them. I hope you enjoy this tale. It is my first Disney Fan Fiction. Enjoy!

Scarlett Slipper

**SECRETS**

Chapter 1

The water glistened from the warm sun rays as the wind patted the waves, creating white foam that shattered against the rocks by the edge of the sea. The sea moved madly against the winds' powers, sweeping more waves and crushing them against the soft sand with a pounding rhythm. Beating against the shore, the water drove forward as if it was calling a lost friend. The cloudless sky merged with the deep blue ocean creating an endless phenomenon. A cry of a seagull became apparent sweeping down on an innocent pray, catching it with one swift move. The daring fish sensing the dangerous situation that had developed in the short moment, swayed rigorously to escape its demise. The flying bird lost its deadly grip and the dinner was lost back into the depths of the sea.

Her blue eyes sparkled watching the fish escape from the predator. Leaning against a massive boulder, her skirt fluttered against the winds' mighty strength. Closing her eyes, she breathed the aroma of the fresh water that merged with her heart and soul. She stood there, silently listening to the steady beat of the water crushing against the boulder. The sea was part of her, as she was part of it. With a heavy sigh, she touched the golden shell that dangled near her heart. A lock of hair escaped from her tight bun, causing it to dance with the wind. A giggle escaped from her throat as she pulled back the untamed lock and guided it back into its respectful place. Just like the burning sensation inside her, the lock longed to be free.

A tear slowly escaped from her eye, sliding down her cheek. The sea, the beautiful mystical sea was part of her world. How she missed being inside the warm waters, swimming across the depths of the unknown world and playing in the corals that surrounded most of the edge of the deep sea. It had been so long, she reflected. Too long. Her memories kept betraying her of all the wondrous things in the ocean. All the magical elements that danced in her soul, creating an steady rhythm and the mystical places that surrounded the hidden treasures in the depths of the ocean and the countless tales of adventure. So many creatures lived in the realm of the deep blue water. To be free, to swim! How she wished to transform back into the mythical creature the humans thought only existed in the world of Fairy Folk. How she wished to return back to the magical kingdom that lay deep beneath the waves and the corals that protected its magical invisible walls.

Fairy Tales! Just fairy tales and nothing more. Had she forgotten her past? The part of her that longed to breathe the sea water, or the part of her to remain on the land and to her duties. The smell of the fresh seaweed overflowed the breeze creating another beckoning call. Kneeling down against the warm soft sand, she scooped a handful and let it flow free back down creating a small hill of the tiny pebble substance. Picking up her skirts, she stood up and slowly walked along the edge where the sea met the land. Just like her, the two elements were separated. At the edge, land and sea connected, merged and danced as one. How she wished her soul could do the same thing.

Her foot stumbled against something rough and pointy. Glancing down at her feet, a small smile spread against her features. Bending, so carefully, she picked up the small article and gently dusted the wet sand off. There, resting in her hand was a present from the sea. A shell. Ever so smoothly she opened the shell to find another small object hidden within. The smile spread even farther apart. A white pearl gleamed from the sun rays, setting off a rainbow sparkle against her skin tone. She always found them, the shells filled with pearls. Her eyes roamed the sea, but noticed nothing out of the ordinary. The sea stood deathly still as if it was holding a secret. Secrets were all around her. But why would the sea keep secrets from her too? But this particular secret she knew the answer almost instantly. The sea shell could only come from one enchanting place, filled with magical creatures known to the humans as merpeople. For the Kingdom of Atlantica lay within the depths of the sea, very few known of its existence, and she was one of those few. Certainly stories of King Triton and his Kingdom. existed on ships.

Magical places still existed in her heart. Holding tightly the closed shell, she turned and began to stroll towards the large castle which stood on the shore almost touching the sea. Buried memories danced in her head, pushing through the cobwebbed walls trying to be released once again. Her hand gently touched the white castle wall and with a small brave smile, she entered the hidden stone staircase that lead from the shore to the castle above.

The staircase was the easiest way to enter and leave the castle undetected. Many servants did not even know of its existence, but for those who did, only a smile would give them away. Upon entering the main hall, a gush of flower scents embraced her. She stopped to for mere moment to admire the beautiful bouquet of forget-me-nots. To her, they resembled the light crystal sea with small yellow fish hiding within. Above the flowers stood a grand painting of the Royal Family. The picture was painted years ago and had a small chipped look upon it. But it was only one of the members who had changed since that painting was hung. The child, the little girl between the handsome couple. Raising her arm and touching the skirt of the girl in the painting, a giggle escaped from her throat. She glanced at the man to the left of the little girl, his crystal blue eyes matched hers. But the child in the picture had a flame in her eyes, the same flame that matched the womans' scarlet hair. But the womans' blue eyes told a hidden story, there was a hint of sadness deep in those eyes. Something lost, forgotten and buried long ago.

Entering the almost empty halls of the second floor, a few servants briskly walked by holding several throws and pillows. A few others dusted the corridors and made sure everything was in perfect order. One of the men stopped abruptly when he spotted her, "Your majesty." he said, then continued on his daily task.

Walking through the two large white doors to her chambers, she closed them immediately behind her. With a sigh of relief, she was pleased to see that there were no servants or her maids in the rooms. For once she wished that they did not call her 'Your Highness or Majesty.' She knew she was born in this role of royal blood, blue..just like the sea. Everything reminded her of the sea.

Glancing herself in her mirror, she made sure that her hair was still in its perfect style and her skirts unwrinkled. But the mirror gave off a falsehood for she was a quite a sight. Shaking her head, she strolled to the wardrobe and retrieved her favorite peach colored gown. It took her several minutes to change and freshen up. She sprinkled some rose water to refresh her skin and dabbed on the white powder. There was no white powder or rose water under the sea. "Again with the sea!" she thought scolding herself.

Walking towards the large balcony that connected to her chambers, she looked straight out in the ocean. A new object now slowly drifted towards the land, a ship. Ships pleased her the most about the sea, you could travel most anywhere and stop at any port. But this particular ship showed her nothing but despair. Knowing what was on board the ship made her wish once again that she could change back into the innocent child full of mischief and adventures.

A soft hand touched her shoulder causing her to exhale a surprise gasp. Turning, she looked straight into the blue eyes of the man in the painting. Though his dark black hair now had a trim of light gray on the sides, he still remained the same Prince inside.

"It is a beautiful day." he said staring into the ocean waves crashing against the dock from the ripples that resulted by the massive vesicle.

Glancing back towards the large ship which edged closer with each breath that she took, she only nodded an answer.

"You will be polite this time, won't you?" he gently asked her.

Turning back at the soft blue eyes and the elusive smile, her heart pounded. "I always am."

"Now, where did I hear that before?" he teased.

"I _will _be polite." Seeing the 'I do not believe you' face in his still handsome features, she added, "I promise."

He nodded with approval. "Good."

Glancing again at the vessel, which now had almost reached the docks, she heaved a heavy sigh, "Why do we have to go through with this every year? Everyone knows we dislike each other." lowering her chin, she added, "I know he hates _me."_

"Now, why would he hate you?"

She held her breath for a split second before responding to his question. "I know he does. I can somehow feel it. Ever since we both first met, something between us never connected."

A gentle hand reached and touched her chin, "Now, listen to me. I understand completely. But you must understand, this has been written since before you were born. You cannot change the past, and you cannot change the future."

Her eyes roamed out to the sea, "Why should things be this way?" she asked herself. She did not find an answer. The ship had by now docked and had begun to unload. Glancing back towards the brown majestic vessel, she noticed that several of the passengers had begun to depart the ship.

Seven lovely ladies walked down from the ship's plank. Seven! Her eyes narrowed at each one walking down the plank. He had brought seven of them this time. Each one more beautiful than the last; each, a lady in waiting. No, he never had any men near him. Certainly he had one of his guards stand by him, but never a male servant. Her cheeks slightly burned, his ego grew more with each passing summer.

"But you changed _yours!"_ she clearly stated, her eyes never leaving the vessel. Finally spotting him as he walked down the plank. His gait slightly light, and his posture so straight. He walked exactly like a prince. And sadly, a prince he was. His sandy colored hair had grown longer since his last arrival, and now was pulled back in a ponytail. From her balcony, she did notice that he had grown taller from their last encounter, several inches at least. He must had been six foot two from her point of view. Somehow he knew that her eyes burned on him, as he looked up and send her a kiss. She closed her eyes, three months with him. Three unbearable months. How will she ever survive!

"What did you just say?" came the un-amused voice next to her.

Her heart profusely pounded, she did not just say that out loud! Did she? Her mouth slightly open to respond, but was interrupted by a knock on the balcony's door.

"You have a visitor, your highness." came an older voice full of wisdom. "I hope you are not tardy this time."

"Thank you, Grimsby." her voice shook. Did she had to present herself so soon?

"Ahem.." came from her right. "It will be my honor to escort the lovely princess to the throne room." presenting his arm.

She reached for his arm embracing it so slowly with hers. Glancing at his bright blue eyes, she only saw love within them. "Can you escort me anywhere else but there?"

"Melody…" came the annoyed warning. "Do we have to go through this _every_ time."

Her cheeks burned, not from anger but from embarrassment. She did not want her father to think she was acting like a child. She wasn't a child. She was sixteen, nearly a woman. But to everyone's eyes, she was already one. Not just a woman, but a Princess.

Without another word, they both left her bedroom chambers and headed straight towards the throne room.

-------------------------------

He paced, he always paced when he was nervous. Why? Why should he be nervous? He knew her. Didn't he? They spent every summer together for as long as both of them could remember. Of course the relationship was not what his parents wanted, or for that matter what hers wanted as well. Every endless summer he had to spend his time with her. Waste of time. Nothing more. They were friends, if you could even consider that, but nothing more. Why the pushing? Couldn't both their parents decipher that their plan was not working? And this was the last summer. Would everything change this time? He highly doubted it. Not if she was still stubborn like her.. A feminine voice interrupted his thoughts bringing back to reality.

"Welcome to our Kingdom once again, Prince Daniel."

His eyes roamed around the elegant throne room. There, next to the great windows stood a beautiful woman with raving red hair, whisked in a French twist. Her blue eyes sparkled and her rose lips spread wide to reveal an enchanting smile.

"The honor is all mine, Your Highness." giving his humble bow. "Mother and Father send their warmest regards."

"Please return my warmest regards to them." she spoke. Her voice full of friendship. "I am extremely sorry to learn that they could not join us this summer. How is your dear Grandfather?"

His eyes searched the floor giving his answer, "My last correspondence from them stated that Grandfather was still gravely ill. Presently, I am not sure of his condition, it has been a month since I heard last from them." He glanced at a deep rose gown as a hand rested on his shoulders, with a warm embrace following the gentle touch. His blue eyes met hers.

"Your Grandfather is still strong. I am certain that he will survive this." her soft words gave him hope. Would he see his beloved Grandfather once again? "It was a tragic accident with the horse."

Prince Daniel looked deep into her eyes, nodding, "He should not have been riding that old stallion of his. He did not see it coming, the ice cracked..the horse lost. Father found him hours later, in the snow. He sat there still, not moving. Father thought.. He thought the worst. Til Grandfather looked up and requested a warm fire. Mother was almost delirious when she saw them come back to the castle. He was raging with fever and hallucinations. It took weeks to get the fever under control. The last day I saw him, before I departed, he gave me a smile. '_Now don't be a louse and control that temper of yours. Or I will swim over there and chase you with my cane." _Those were his last words to me before his eyes closed and he drifted back to sleep."

A giggle escaped from her throat. "I can picture him right now running after you with that famous cane of his and with your parents close at his heels."

Picturing the illustration in his mind, he also let out a small laugh. She always mended his sorrow, no matter what. She also reminded him of his dear Mother. They were almost similar, not from the outside but from the inside. They both loved him dearly. Even though Princess Ariel had beautiful features with long scarlet hair and ocean blue eyes, his mother was the complete opposite, a beautiful brunette with dark brown eyes.

"Before I forget, Your Highness." clicking his fingers to summon one of his ladies. "Please accept this gift from my Mother."

One of the seven ladies, walked elegantly towards Ariel, stopping in front of her and giving a deep curtsy. "Your Majesty." giving the small parcel to the Princess.

Ariel stood mystified at the package in her hands. How elegant it was wrapped with a bright blue bow on top. Slowly, she unwrapped the thoughtful gift and gave out a cry of delight. She held up a bright blue book in her hands, engraved on the cover was _'Stories of the Sea"_. "How wonderful! I must send out a message tonight to thank her."

"You are very welcome. Your Highness."

Suddenly the sound of a trumpet disrupted their discussion. Turning towards the great doors of the throne room, Prince Daniel noticed two figures entering from the Great Hall.

"Announcing, His royal majesty Prince Eric and her royal highness Princess Melody." the two figures walked in slowly and full of poise.

Daniel's eyes roamed across the large room, and gazed upon the figure walking slowly towards him. He could sense her body language even from the distance. Just like him, she wanted to bolt out of the room. He noticed how grown she had become from last summer's end. Her dark ebony hair was gathered up and no longer carried the freedom it once had. Her peach gown fitted perfectly on her slim body. The only thing that had not changed were those ice blue eyes, which screamed. "I do not want to go through this again? Do you?"

A small smile spread on his features. He recalled their first meeting together. The ballroom was decorate with the most elegant decorations he had ever seen. A seven layer cake rested on the long table with several other scrumptious delicacies. It was her twelfth birthday, and that was a night which would leave a mark upon him. He remembered how gracefully and nervously she entered the room, late..again..to her own party. Staring at her pink gown, it floated down the stairs with each stride that she took. Quickly, he glanced at his own attire, the blue jacket and beige pants were spotless and neat. He had heard the peculiar rumors of the young princess and her fascination for the ocean. Shaking off the rumors of her talking to the sea creatures, he extended his hand towards her. "May I have this dance?" he calmly asked her, hiding his own nervousness. She had stopped at the bottom of the stairs and glanced at her parents for a split moment before answering. "Umm..Sure." Her voice was full of confusion..or was it just the butterflies in the stomach floating around? Melody took his hand gracefully as he led her on the dance floor. He cupped her back gently, just like he was trained to do. He had tried to start a conversation with her..but her mind drifted off somewhere else. He remembered how annoyed he was from her reaction. But also a tint of fear traveled through his entire body. Could she know of his family's secret? He prayed that she didn't. His hand traveled downward on her back to clasp her closer, and met intense pain. "Yeeeow!" he bellowed as something red flew directly from her back and landed on a table. Her featured turned pale. "Are you alright?" she called out heading for the table. "Sebastian?" He gave a small growl as he answered her, "Why I should think.." but his words stopped there. Melody was not talking to him, she was talking to a small red _crab_! Another princess shook her head, "Who is she talking too?" Laughter surrounded them both as the birthday girl realized that everything had just turned into her most worst fears. She darted out of the room, escaping for the teasing and taunting from her guests. He watched her run up the stairs and disappeared out of the room. Princess Ariel had run after her, just like he wanted to do. But his feet remained glued to the floor. What he was going to say when he reached her? "I understand you completely, I have a secret too?" She would laugh at his face, if she only knew. He closed his eyes and walked out of the room. He wanted to escape from the party. Run away?…he failed his parents.

"Daniel? Prince Daniel?" a voice brought him back to the present, and reburying the memories from the past. Melody was now standing in front of him, her façade showing a curious illusion.

With a graceful bow, he took her hand, "I hope this time Princess, there are no sea creatures ready to attack me." He swiftly kissed her hand in haste.

Her cheeks changed to a deep rose color, "Trust me your Highness, there are no sea creatures ready to ambush you. But I will fore warn you to check your bed sheets before retiring for the night."

"Melody…" came a warning from their left.

Her eyes gleamed with mischief, "Father, he knows I am only teasing." lowering her hand and brushing it against her peach gown. To remove his kiss, he reckoned. "Right, Daniel?"

"Umm.. Right." he gulped. Knowing her tactics, it would not surprise him if she did not hide twenty pointed sea rocks in his bed again. "It is lovely to see you again, Princess Melody."

"The pleasure is all mine, Prince Daniel." she politely answered.

Their eyes met, indicating one thing in both of their minds, "How long are we going keep this act?"

A bell rang from the distance, and from nowhere Grimsby appeared. "Dinner is served."

They both exhaled a sigh of relief from the welcoming distraction. Just like his duty called, he offered his arm to the Princess. "It would be my honor to escort you to the dinning hall." Receiving a sly smile, he knew she accepted the offer.

Following Prince Eric and Princess Ariel, they all walked towards the charming dinning hall. The table was set for four, and most of the surface was covered with several delicacies. Like a true Prince, even gentleman, he escorted Melody to her chair. Sitting down, he made sure that he pushed the chair in tightly..a little too tightly. An "oof" escaped from below him and a deep smile spread across his face. "Call it even." he whispered in her ear, sitting in the chair next to hers.

"You did that on purpose!" her voice hissed with her eyes blazing red.

"Now, why would I do something like _that_?" giving her an innocent look.

Eric cleared his throat, "Eh-hem.." reaching for the wine goblet, he raised it in the air. "I would like to make a toast to our guest. Welcome back to our home and to another happy summer." taking a sip. The others followed his lead. "How is my old dear friend, Prince Vincent?"

Putting his goblet down, Daniel answered, "He is quite well, Sir. He sends his regards and an invitation for the Holiday Ball."

"We gladly accept his kind offer." Eric smiled at the young prince.

Melody and Ariel exchanged smiles. They both loved going to Prince Vincent's castle. Melody loved to roam around the endless corridors and massive rooms. Each room held a story within the castle. She loved walking in the soft white snow and skate on the frozen lake. She loved going to the little town and to the various shops. But she also adored one other thing that she could never do home, the sled riding with the horses. Riding gave her freedom, just like the sea. But gliding across the frozen land in the sled made her forget all her troubles and duties. And most of all that pleased her was that Daniel stayed in his quarters most of the time, hiding from her.

"Melody, your dinner is getting cold." her mother's gentle warning brought her back to reality. Her eyes glanced around the table, everyone had to begun their meal except her. She gave her mother a reassuring smile, thanking her from the quick rescue. Picking up the fork, she started the now slightly cold dinner.

-------------------------------------

After the dinner, they all walked out to the garden. Melody scanned around for an open opportunity to escape. She always did that, when they were both left alone. She knew in a short while, her parents would bid their goodnights to them and head for their chambers. It did not take long this time, only ten minutes.

Melody turned towards Daniel, "They left us earlier than usual this time." her voice full of amusement.

Daniel nodded, "Thank goodness. See you bright and early in the morning?"

She nodded, "Goodnight, Prince Daniel." Melody turned and fled back into the castle. Giving a sigh of relief, she decided it was too early to retire for the evening, and headed straight for the secret passage that lead to the beach.

-------------------------------------

Daniel watched her go, he knew exactly where Melody was heading. To her favorite place, the sea shore. Glancing around him, only silence surrounded him, not even a cricket chirp. He walked back into the large white castle and went straight to his sanctuary, the library.

Entering the book filled room, a wide smile spread against his features. He loved books more than anything else, and always carried more than one of them close to him. But most of the books he had brought with him, had already been read during the voyage, or still aboard the ship. Strolling near the east end wall, he read several titles. Most of them he noticed, he had already read. Glancing at the south end wall, the bottom shelve caught his eye. The books on the shelve looked old and tattered, his favorite kind. Picking up one, he read the title,_ Ships and the Sea._ Another read, _Sea Plants .._most titles were about the great ocean and the creatures that inhabited them. But one particular book caught his eye, _Folk Tales of the Sea. _Picking up the book and sitting down on the chair near the fire, he started to leaf through the pages.

Daniel's eyes skimmed down on the chapters, _Sirens, the Singers of Doom, The Jeweled Sea- The Four Dragons, The Kelpie, Sea Monsters….._

Monsters? His eyes lifted from the book and stared into the yellow-red flames of the burning fire. Why was he surrounded by that particular word? He _despised _that word. Why did it chase him? It always did, the shadow, the past, and the secret. He closed his eyes, leaning back against the chair. Thinking. It was in the past, right? He could not change the past. And he would not had been there if it wasn't for the past, and the monster. The tall eight-foot creature that was held spellbound from an enchantress, until love disbanded the curse. He knew the story, his mother had told him. But it was a story right? Opening again his blue eyes, they once more looked upon the flames, but he knew the truth! He knew it! They hid the secret from him, not for him to discover the true identity. His father happened to be once upon a time, a monster! A old memory screamed at him, _remember! Daniel, remember! _

He recalled that dreary day, it was cold and dark. The rain had fallen for days, and he was bored. The castle started to betray him, capturing him and not letting go. He had begun to search for his mother, he was only nine at the time. Thunder embraced the castle, shaking it with its mighty strength. He ran towards the safe place, his parents chambers. His blue eyes filled with fear, scared of the storm. The door was partially opened, and his eyes looked inside. He saw them, talking. His mother, sat on the couch, glancing towards his father. Her face was full of concern. His father stood near the window, peering outside at the blustery weather.

"I can't tell him!" He is too young to know." came the voice of his father.

"Vincent, he is your son. He will understand. You have to tell him." the soft voice of his mother replied.

"I..I don't want him to know..the dark secret." he watched as his father lowered his head on the window's glass. "The secret that almost destroyed us all. I want his childhood to be happy and not surrounded by fears."

"He will _not _be surrounded by fear! And his childhood _is_ happy!" his mother replied. "That will not change, even if you told him that…" But the Princess' words were cut off from his father words.

"Belle! What should I tell him? That his father once was a spoiled rotten selfish Prince, who did not give an old woman shelter from the bitter cold? And as punishmend transformed me into a hideous Beast! Like the ones, you read to him in your books and tell him in your stories? Or the part where if I did not find love by the last petal from the enchanted rose fell, I would be doomed to remain a Beast for all eternity! I was a monster! An evil creature, ruthless and uncaring. And that is all Daniel is going to remember."

"Well.. You could add the part of the beautiful book loving maiden from the village, who traded herself to save her..and I put this nicely.. Her father from the dark dundeons of this castle..only to fall in love with the Beast and break the spell." her voice carried the message straight to the heart of his father.

Turning towards Belle, his father went to her, kneeling beside the couch and stared deep into her loving eyes.

"Belle, I know the servants are telling him stories. The village has promised never to tell him. Mrs. Potts and the others have promised never to reveal anything to Daniel. Both of us have hidden the torn pictures safely in the secret room."

"But Daniel's nightmares.." her voice started to choke as a tear escaped from her eye. "He sees you turn.."

Daniel watched his father caress his mother's cheek, whiping the tear away, "Are only nightmares. Please, let me tell him when he is ready. Let me be the one who has to admit to him, that I made a terrible mistake in his life." embracing her tightly.

Still in his embrace, Belle slowly smiled, "Well, at least we can tell him, if a old beggar woman come knocking at the door, make sure to let her in, be extremely polite and give her anything she wants."

"Even your books?" he teased.

"Even my books." came her answer embracing him once more.

He stood there, lost. Then it hit him, the news.. What he had overheard. He bolted towards his room, almost colliding with Luimere. Ignoring the, "Daniel, where are you going?" from the tall thin man, he locked himself in and lay on the bed, sleeping with tears in his eyes.

That memory always haunted him. He never told his parents that he knew of the dark secret. The past. His father, the monster. He knew his father would never hurt anyone. Would he? The 'talk' never came, and neither did a beggar woman.

Glancing back towards the book, another chapter caught his interest, _Merpeople. _Opening to that chapter, he began to read.

----------------------------------

Melody stood against the boulder, singing a tune. It was one of her favorites, and in truth the song was about the sea. The dark night sky above her was filled with sparking stars, dancing with the sea. A smile spread on her features, watching the dark waters talk to the sky. The sea was calm, and the wind gentle. Taking off her shoes and stockings, she went at the edge of the shore, and sinking her feet into the salt water. She scanned far in the waters, as if expecting an old friend to pass by. But none did. How she missed her sea friends. It had been so long, since she last saw any of them. Would they still remember her? Or had they forgotten all about her? Did Grandfather forget her too? The rest of the merpeople?

Shaking those thoughts from her head, her thoughts turned towards Daniel. He had grown since the last time she had seen him, but he was still the same Daniel inside. How she knew him, like a brother. "I bet he is in the library." Melody said to herself outloud. She knew him like a book, and knowing his devotion for those articles, he would be there.

With a sigh, she went back to the boulder and sat upon it. How she wished to have someone to share her love with the sea. Daniel, never liked the sea. He always became sick on the voyages between their homes. He would never understand her. Never understand her secret. The secret that she was petrified to tell him. Her secret. Part of the sea. Part of the world. Part human and part mermaid. How would he ever understand?

-----------------------------------

"Hush! She is going to hear us!" came a low voice.

"I do not think she can, we are too far from her." came the reply, making another splash in the water.

"Will you stop that?" the first voice was now angry.

"But Delia! Look at her, sitting on the boulder like that. She cannot hear us!"

"And for your sake Daemon, she better _not_ hear us." Delia shook her long neck. "Or, we will both be in hot water."

"More like boiling water." came a voice from behind them. "Don't you two seahorses ruin the plan!"

There, behind the two black sea creatures, swam a young woman. If you could even call her a woman. Her eyes, black as the dark pearls, gazing at the young woman sitting on the boulder and looking out into the quiet waters. A evil smile crossed her features. Soon, dear Melody, very soon.

"Let's go you two, I found the opening!" With her long platinum golden hair floating around her, she dived back into the warm waters.

"Yes, Merella." they both replied. Following the creature back into the depths of the sea.

They swam until the came across a coral wall. The white glistening coral glowed in the darkened depths of the sea. Her pink skin glowed from the coral's light. "Soon, King Triton. I will have what rightfully belongs to me." she snarled against the silence. Turning towards her left, she swam faster then ever towards her destination.

"How much longer? Merella?" asked Delia.

"Hush! We are almost there!" came the reply. Her voice then rang victorious, "Correction. We are here!"

Straight in front of them stood an old sea cavern. The walls of the cavern were covered by large masses of seaweed, probably from the years of abandonment, or possibly to hide the secret from any sea creature's sight.

Merella let out a loud wicked laugh, sending shivers down her friend's spines. Her dark eyes, searched from the hidden opening of the cavern.

"Where is it?" she growled. "Ahh.. There it is!" catching glimpse of the secret opening. A large boulder stood in front of the secret entrance, to divert any intruder, or for that matter, any others. She clasped her hand with glee, stroking them. "Now for the words."

Swimming directly in front of the boulder, her two companions remained behind.

"Echta may henu patrona!" The enchanted words barely came out of her throat, when the massive boulder began to tremble and rolled to the side. "It worked!" revealing a dark entrance to the cavern.

The two seahorses looked at each other with worry, and followed their mistress down the long dark tunnel.

"Locta!" she screamed in the darkness. And the light greeted her.

Merella's eyes roamed in the cavern's walls. Hundreds of bottles surrounded her. She let out an evil giggle. "I cannot believe it! I found it! After all those years. Finally! It is mine!"

Swimming next to a large shell, she scanned inside. "Show me the sister!" she commanded into the ice blue water within the shell. An image appeared in a bubble. "Soon, my dear. You will discover the hidden secret of your past. Your lost sister!" another laugh echoed in the cavern bouncing from the walls and drifting out in the open sea.

Delia and Daemon stood still, watching their mistress swim towards one of the walls and began the search. After several moments, her young features changed into a triumph, holding up a bottle.

"My victory! girls!"

Glancing towards the left side, she found another lost article. A picture.

"Hello!" she said to the illustration. "You hid me for so long. No-one knew of my existence. Did they? All these years, thirty! Hidden far away from Atlantica and you! Why didn't you tell me? WHY? But never fear, I will finish what you have started. I will not fail. I promise you. Each day that passes by, I miss you. They took you from me! They took you from my life. For that, they will pay! All of them! DID YOU HEAR ME!!! ALL SHALL FEEL MY REVENGE!"

A tear slowly escaped from her eyes, "I promise, til my last breath. I will not fail you. I will take from where you left off. I know you stole the little baby and hid her away. I always knew. You told me yourself, remember?" Merella held the picture close to her heart. "You were greatest Sea Witch there ever was. They thought you were dead. They thought they killed you when the ship's wooden spear stabbed you. But they were wrong! WRONG! It was a trick, sorcery. You made them believe that you were killed. Dead. That little Ariel and her darling Prince Eric, thought they destroyed you. But you proved them wrong. You took the baby, stole her from them.. And he..He came after you. Destroyed you..and I never saw you again..ever… "

Her eyes gazed once again on the picture. "Ursula, the greatest Sea Witch in the seven seas, destroyed by HIM!!! I will avenge you.. I will..my plan has now begun."

Taking a sip from the bottle, her face changed to pure agony as her entire body changed an eight legged creature to a single tail sea myth, a mermaid.

"Time to put my plan into action, girls." she said to the seahorses, who stood there in pure shock watching their mistress change form. Turning towards the picture once again, her young features smiled down at it, "I will make you proud of me, Mother."


	2. Chapter 2

-1Chapter 2-

Melody sat still upon the boulder listening to the soft waves crashing against the shore. Everything around her had fallen in a state of pure silence. Yet the sound of the water merging with the land echoed in her ears. She always could hear the ocean, even if she was miles away. It guided her, like a light, life and love. A deep forgotten memory tried to break free. She once remembered playing in the ocean waves with her beloved friends, Tip and Dash. The two oddball sea creatures were so different, yet they made the perfect team. How she missed them, it must had been several years now, since she last saw them..swimming beside her. Together, they defeated a evil creature named, Morgana. How could she forget that? A shiver went through her like a bolt of lightning. Secrets buried from long ago. Secrets she longed to share, and not to her beloved parents. Will she ever be able to share something so special? So hidden, and so enchanting? Only, time kept her secret.

A faint cry caught her attention, it was for help! But where? Her eyes scanned the ocean, nothing. Surely the cry had come from somewhere? She jumped off the rock, listening..to the sea. It remained silent, not answering her.

"Someone needs my help!" she cried out to the waves. "Answer me!"

She stood there quietly, listening.

"Help me! Please!" came the faint cry again, only this time it sounded much weaker.

Someone was in trouble. She glanced around if to notice someone close by, maybe her father, or perhaps, Daniel. Finding no other, she realized she was alone. Alone to help that poor soul.

"Where are you?" she called out to the waves. "Please answer me!"

A faint cry of pain replied her, "Here.. I'm over here.. By the rocks.."

Her heart pounded, the rocks were a dangerous area along the shore. Certainly only a mad person would swim close by that dangerous place. Melody began to run towards to the beckoning call. Someone needed her help, and if it not come soon, that person would meet their fate.

"Help." came another very weak calling.

Melody scanned around the rocks, looking..searching..and finally spotting the small head floating in the water. Without a moment's delay, she jumped into the warm sea, rapidly swimming with each stroke she took. Nearing closer towards the person, she reached out and pulled the woman back towards the shore. "I got you, do not be afraid." she said to the woman, who's eyes were now closed and face pure white.

They were safe, back on the land. Away from the danger. Melody slowly pulled the woman on the shore. It was then she realized that this was no woman, but a mermaid! Why would a mermaid be so close by to the land? she wondered. King Triton always forbade the merfolk to stay clear of the land creatures.

Melody studied the mermaid, she had long blond hair and her tail resembled the white coral reefs. She looked about her age, or was she older? A movement caught her eye. The mermaid had begun to awaken.

The mermaid's eyes fluttered open, which appeared as dark like black smoke, she softly uttered, "Thank you..dear child. You saved me from my demise."

"I am only glad that I was here to help you." answered Melody, her voice curious as ever. "Are you all right? Do you need me to go and get someone to help.."

"No!" the mermaid's voice cut sharp. "I mean, no thank you. I am fine, only need a few minutes rest and then I have to be on my quest."

"Quest?" asked the now intrigued Melody.

The mermaid sat up, and faked a dizzy spell. "Oh.. I will never finish my quest..the poor Princess..I have to..I failed."

"Princess? Failed? Please let me help you."

"Nonsense, child. You already helped me. I cannot burden you with my troubles. I have failed my mission and I will now be banished. I already broke a sea law. No human may see us Merpeople."

Melody gave her an reassuring smile, "Do not worry for that sea law. No human has seen you."

The mermaid stared at her dumbstruck, "But you.."

"Let's just say the merpeople and I are bonded together."

"You are Princess Ariel's daughter!" the mermaid exposed. "You are one of us!"

Melody stared at the dark pearl eyes, "How..how did you know that?"

"I know..I know a lot of things. My mission has not failed! I found you."

"Found me?"

The mermaid smiled at the young Princess, "I searched years to find you. Swimming from port to port, looking, seeking..and never finding..until now. Hurry, you must follow me.. It is the only way to save her!"

Melody held her breath, "Follow you? Where? Save who?"

"To the Kingdom of Avalonia of course!"

"Avalonia! But that is a old sea myth..Avalonia does not exist."

The mermaid smiled, "Says the young Princess of Atlantica. Avalonia does exist! Only, if you know how to find it. There is a hidden secret behind those coral walls with your secret! Your past."

Melody shook her head, "This doesn't make sense..what secret?"

"The secret long forgotten, years ago, before you were not even born. Hidden from you. Never mentioned, vanished and buried. Lost to the sea. I cannot tell you anymore, but you must go to Avalonia."

"But how? I do not have fins and surely I cannot take the ship.."

Magically, the mermaid revealed a small bottle, "This is my last one, please be careful. It will allow you to transform to your other self. And when the time is right, you will transform back into a human."

Taking the bottle slowly from the mysterious mermaid, Melody explained, "But surely, my Grandfather can transform me into my other self."

"Do you think that your Grandfather or Mother will allow you to go on this journey. They hid the secret! Never told you. They will never allow you to go. Please, your highness. She _needs_ your help."

Melody nodded, she knew both her parents and Grandfather would never allow her to journey to Avalonia. Under the sea, or above it. With a heavy heart she said, "I understand. When do we go?"

The mermaid gave a cunning smile. "Now. But first, you must fetch the Northern scrolls. They are the key to find Avalonia." She then gave a weak gesture, "Hurry child..I feel weaker by every passing minute."

Nodding, Melody dashed towards the castle.

------------------------------------

A soft fuzzy touch with something small and wet awoke Daniel. With a sleepy gaze, he stared at the face of the furry creature in front of him. "Max, you old fellow. Got anything better to do then wake up guests in the middle of the night?" A soft bark was the reply. "Sure, be like that. Just like Sultan. Play the innocent card!"

A sound from the right caught his attention. Turning his head away from the warm fire, he caught a glimpse of a silhouette in the room. "Someone is in here!" he thought. Slowly standing up from the chair, he walked towards the dark figure. With a swift move, he tackled the intruder.

A high pitched cry echoed in his ears. "Let go of me!" as it struggled against him.

"Not if you tell me who you are and what you are doing in here!" he growled, still pinning the small figure on the floor. A lock of dark hair met his eyes. "Melody?"

The figure stopped struggling to escape his grasp, "Daniel?"

"Is that you?"

"Yes, can you get off of me. Please?" her voice sounded desperate.

Nodding, he stood up and helped her to her own feet. "What on earth you are doing in here at this hour? And why are you all wet?"

Melody smirked in the darkness, "I was about ask you the same thing. But let me guess, another book. Right?"

He smiled, she knew him like a book, "Yes, was reading a chapter on Mermaids. Very fascinating." Did her face just turn white? He grew worried. She still had not answered his second question. Why were clothes damp?

"Melody, are you alright?" he asked concerned. "You look pale."

She held her breath for several seconds before she answered him, "Yes. I'm fine. Please excuse me, I must go." she turned and started walking towards the door, with something in her hand. "Daniel, please forgive me." she whispered by the door and was gone.

"Melody! Where are you going?" he called out, but his words only floated in the silence.

He turned, staring at the Northern wall. What was she doing there at this time of night. Searching, but what? Striding towards the wall, he gazed upon the maps on the upper shelves. By his quick eye, one of the maps was missing, but which one? But before he could identify the unknown parchment, a scream full of agony echoed in the night.

"MELODY!" his mind screamed. Wasting no time, he ran out towards the balcony. He saw two figures in the water, but they were too far from his sight to recognize them. "Melody!" he called out to the sea. With one blink, the figures were gone. "No!"

Without a moment to think, he jumped off the balcony and unto the soft sand below. A moan escaped his throat from the pain. He will worry about that later, he had to save her first! His leg hurt, probably from the second story jump. But he pushed the pain aside, limping towards the shore. He came close to the rocks, calling out her name. But only the sea greeted him. A parchment fluttered near the boulder and picked the article up. He found the map, but no Melody.

"Melody!" he called once more, running into the waters, splashing around. Where was she? His mind asked. He desperately looked everywhere. She was gone, vanished. Taken by the sea.

"I must find her!" Daniel said while running at full speed towards his ship. He ran up the plank in three swift moves, and dashed into the Captain's room.

"Wake up!" he commanded to the sleepy sailor. "Henry, please get up! We must set sail this instant!"

The Captain jumped up immediately, "Your Highness, what is wrong? Where are we heading?"

Daniel looked into his friend's eyes, "I do not have an answer to either of those questions. Not at this moment, anyway. But we must set sail _now_!"

-------------------------------------

The non stop barking echoed in the hallways, several servants opened their doors. "Max! Hush!" called out Grimsby. "I let you out two hours ago, you cannot possibly.."

"What is going on here?" came the dominant voice of Eric.

Grimsby watched his old charge come walking towards him, followed by Ariel.

"I do not know, Sir. Max is acting peculiar. He will not stop barking."

Eric looked at the old dog, even though the dog had lost most of its hearing and barely walked anymore, Max would never send off a false alarm.

"Something is wrong." he stated, "Max is telling us something is not right."

Ariel took a deep breath, "Melody!"

Eric turned towards her, "I am sure Melody is fine. Ariel, check on her to be certain. I'll check on Daniel." He ran towards the guests chambers, only to find his worst fear. Empty.

"Ariel!" he yelled. "Daniel's gone!"

Turning, he watched his wife run towards him, with pure panic in her blue eyes, "Eric! She is not there!"

Embracing her, he gently whispered, "Do not worry, we will find them. I promise. Even if I have to search the seven seas myself. I will bring them home."

--------------------------------

"Which way now?" Melody asked in the dark waters. She looked down at her peach colored shells and deep rose colored tail. She was swimming! She was breathing the water! She was a mermaid! She never felt so free, so part of a world, so connected and bonded.

Melody glimpsed next to her, the other mermaid had disappeared.

"Where are you?" she called out in the darkness, but no answer greeted her. Was this another trap? How could she be so foolish. She was no longer twelve. How could someone trick her again! She was mad at herself and mad at the mermaid. Turning around, she began to swim back. She could already listen to the lecture from her parents and more importantly, listen to the lecture from her Grandfather. But, she stopped short, floating in the sea. "Which way?"

She looked left and then right, which was the way back to Atlantica? And her home? Melody closed her eyes, she was lost. And no-one knew where her location. Or for that matter, no-one knew she was missing.

Touching her necklace, she sighed, "I am so sorry, Mother."

A voice caught her by surprise, "Now, why the sad face? Little Mermaid?"

Her eyes stared at the creature in front of her. "Oh, I am sorry. I did not see you there."

"That is all right, barely anyone notices me, until I talk to them."

"Forgive me for staring, I rarely come to these parts. But what exactly are you?" she asked.

The creature swam closer, making Melody swim backwards, "Do not worry. I will not harm you child. They call me the Sea Fairy. Certainly, a mermaid like yourself, has heard of us."

Melody stared in awe towards the creature in front of her. The Sea Fairy, had one long tale, just like a mermaids, only longer and her fins resembled a butterfly. A necklace around her neck dangled with different color pearls, each one shiner than the other. In the middle of the necklace, a large black pearl gleamed from the moonlight's ray. Could this creature be a friend or foe? But she had no choice. She needed help.

"I am heading towards the Kingdom of Avalonia." she bravely stated. "I had a companion with me, but somehow we became separated. Can you please show me the way?"

The Sea Fairy swam around the little mermaid, "But of course. For you to find Avalonia, you must travel six days North and then one day South. Only then you will unmask the hidden gates of the Kingdom. The Kingdom lies close to the Emerald Isle, the humans call it, _Ireland_."

"Thank you." She turned to continue towards the Kingdom of Avalonia.

"One moment!" came the voice again. "If you are planning to swim all the way to Avalonia, you will never make it from the dangers and the Irish Moss. Please, use one of my companions for your journey."

Melody's eyes became huge when a new creature emerged from the darkness. She had never seen such a wondrous sea animal before. She had heard of her mother befriending one when she was a child, but never in her wildest dreams would she ride one. The black seahorse came to her like an old friend. With her hands, she stroked the creatures' head. "She is beautiful."

"Her name is Daemon. And she will take you anywhere you wish." said Sea Fairy.

"But I cannot take her from you. You already helped me on my journey."

The creature shook her head, "It is my life to help those who need it. Someday, I know you will return my favor. Until then, please take Daemon with you."

Melody patted once more the magnificent creature and sat on its back. "I cannot thank you enough, Sea Fairy."

"One more thing, Princess. When you find the doors to the Kingdom, you must speak these words correctly, '_doras oscailte'. "_

Melody repeated the words. And with a final approval by the Sea Fairy, she and Daemon headed towards the North.

The Sea Fairy watched the little mermaid swim farther and farther away, until she could no longer see her. With a malevolence laugh, she changed back to herself. Merella, the new Sea Witch of the Seven Seas.

"Hurry, Melody. Find her, and when you do. I will be there to destroy both of you."

-------------------------------

He watched in horror at the sight in front of him. Melody! Run, stay away from the creature. But it was too late, as the Beast in front of the young Princess snarled and with one swift move attacked her. "NO!!" his mind screamed, "This cannot be happening..no.." The Beast snarled once again and looked directly into his eyes. A purple cape covered the limp figure of the Princess.

The monster moved close to him, his breath touching lightly his skin. "You were late! Too late! She is gone! You can never have her back." the creature said. "Now.. It is your turn.. Your turn for the curse.." And with that the monster became ready to pounce on him.

Daniel's body shot up from the bed and his breathing escalated in a faster state. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard, "Another nightmare. It was just another nightmare."

He stood up from the bed, opened the door and headed towards the deck. Not even hungry, he did not bother to enter the dinning hall. The wind greeted his strong features. Glancing towards the open sea, he hoped and prayed that she was alive. He would find her, he vowed his soul to that. He would find her and bring her home.

"Melody. Where are you?" he asked to the sea. There was no reply.

He opened the map once more, he had studied it countless hours during the first three days. Now, the dawn of the fourth made him uneasy. She was heading North. But where? And why? Millions of questions floated in his head, and he had no answers to any of them.

Another thought pinched his mind, Sea creatures, mermaids..could all this be connected? The book had described the various species of Mermaids. And to his new knowledge there was only one northern area where they could be found, Ireland and Scotland. Daniel was almost positive that Melody was heading towards that way. But why? Before another question entered his mind, he heard a cry from above.

Glancing towards the bright blue sky, a white bird glided towards him. He ducked, as the flying creature crashed on the deck. "Arrrk!"

He stared down at the poor tired animal. Realizing that the sea gull had flown for several days with no rest.

"How did they find me?" he asked bewildered.

Taking a step forward, he bend down and took the parchment that was being tightly held by the bird. Opening it up, his face became white,

_Daniel, _

_I only pray that this letter comes to you. We only received word about your disappearances and right now we all are extremely worried. This better not be another of your wild practical jokes. Like last years charade. Remember? You had Melody kidnapped and hidden in the caverns with a ransom note from the deadly pirate. 'You will not see your daughter again unless you leave at the caverns entrance one thousand books.' Now, tell me..how did we know that was you? What kind of pirate would ask for books instead of gold and jewels? An insane one I gather. AND if this is truly one of your famous ideas, believe me..both of you will receive the most longest lecture in the world. Several weeks worth I think. I only pray that Melody is safe and so are you. We are both on the way to the Castle, with a little help from a sea creature support. I am writing to you from a sea chariot that is being pulled by two and may I say, very large two blue whales. We will reach the Kingdom by nightfall. Both Eric and Ariel are anxious for any new developments. Please, Daniel..come home safe. Bring Melody home safe with you. I love you._

_Mother._

_PS, Grandfather Maurice gives his love and support. But is telling this second, if he sees you..there will be several new bumps on your head from his cane. He is doing quite well..only if he now can stop all of that talk--oh oh! I better leave it at that, your dear grandfather just set fire to the chariot with one of his new inventions!_

Daniel reread the letter once more. They thought all this was a joke! His joke! Did she just say they were on a sea chariot, pulled by two whales? Taking the parchment and flipping it over he hastily wrote,

_Mother, _

_This is no joke. Somehow Melody disappeared during the night three nights ago. I found a parchment on the shore, that showed the North sea. I am heading towards Ireland. Please inform Melody's parents that I will do everything in my power to return her safe and sound. Trust me mother when I say, I wish this was one of my ideas, but it is not. I will send word immediately when I find her. I love you both._

_Daniel._

Tying the letter back on the seagull, Daniel asked the poor exhausted bird to bring the letter back to the Palace and into his mother's hands. With an "Arrrk!" the bird, spread its wings and headed towards the south.

He looked once more to the wild sea, "I will I find you."


End file.
